Home Or Love Hotel?
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: Fan art inspired fanfic, and thank to you Gokuist. A passionate morning between our two young newlyweds Goku and Chi-Chi (Adult Themes)


**Home or Love Hotel?**

 **A/N: Just as a forewarning this is just a fanfic I whipped up for Gokuist, the wonderful artist who did a DSD fan art. Though she didn't want anything in return I made this for her and her fan-art that is on her website. this was all inspired by her so check her out on Tumblr and Deviantart. So please enjoy some young passionate G/CC smut. and check out the fan art on her websites and let her know how good her work is.**

 **A/N (2): This is an adult fan-fic, about G/CC being intimate, so if your bothered or not capable of handling such content please avert your eyes. Thank you!**

He had been married for almost a month now, and for this world savior it had been an _enlightening_ experience. There were just so many things he hadn't known about and Chi-Chi had been the one show him it all, _all_ of it. How innocent he and his wife had been at first, but quickly it had changed. He had never had certain feelings in him before, he described it as desires. He never had them before, sure fighting and getting stronger were them. But those were things that slowly shifted and changed over time than that.

He had spent so long at Kami's lookout he forgot how it was to be around people, to act, and behave like he wasn't well him. He talked without thinking, speaking his mind when at his age, he should think is this what I want to say? But that filter had never been developed. Like when he ate, he didn't know how to pace himself, he just ate to stuff himself. He could enjoy his food and company too, that being his wife.

That too was a strange thing, he always thought Chi-Chi was just a friend but they were close, she liked him and he liked her. But he didn't realize that she really liked him, she told him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. To spend her life with him because she was so in love with him and had been since they were kids.

Goku didn't understand what real love was. His friends loved him as friends did, but Chi-Chi she loved him the only way a woman and a wife could. It made everything in Goku's little bubble change.

He didn't know true desire, lust, love, and longing. These things had come to him after just a short while. It was all because Chi-Chi taught him these things unintentionally, by mistake but they both learned to deal with it. For many hours, long hard sweaty filled hours where Goku was bathed in her musky scent of love making. The way she laid atop him, her soft panting breaths, her soft breasts shoved against his chest, how her black hair fell back around him. As his hands rested against her lower back just feeling her close. How she would fall asleep there.

But as great as her body felt atop him he was often still wedged deep inside of her, her warm walls slowly caressing him even after he had built up to this release. He could feel all of his fluids pushed inside of her womb as he filled her up still so well. So many years he had spent without a sexual thought had turned his senses on fully. He understood what sex was now.

It was incredible, fulfilling, and deeply emotional. At least that's how he felt, when Chi-Chi kissed him when she rode him it wasn't like their wedding kiss. No this was a craving he could taste on her tongue, like a spice that you just couldn't place, and keep trying to get enough of it. How their tongues danced against each other, with a frenzied rhythm, her ragged panting and heaving breath as she bounced her hips up and down building up her glorious climax. He could feel her pleasure with her mouth, if her body wasn't telling him that already.

That sound of her hips slapping against his own as she grunted and mewled trying to reach her peak was so unbelievably sexy, he told her liked it when she did that. She had felt mortified at first but he had told her, " _Chi-Chi I like it, you don't sound bad. In fact, I just want you more_." She blushed so much afterwards but she didn't hold back her grunts, she had been apparently as she began to sound more feral and aggressive.

All of that though was another step, because never before had he seen a woman so beautiful. How Chi-Chi braced her hands atop his chest, her nails digging small welts into his skin. Her hair and head thrown back as she screamed his name, Kami if that didn't make him lose his control and he couldn't help but find his own release and join her in that pleasure. They made love often, most times though he would have Chi-Chi stop him as she was sore or hurting. He saw how she winced some mornings and it made him feel bad knowing that he had caused some of that pain even if they were doing it together.

There had been only one thing holding Goku back, he needed control. With such feelings coursing through him the memories and lingering effects of their love making never satiated him. He wanted more, to give both of them more. He had been stirring more and more every day for almost a week, he'd wake up covered in Chi-Chi's musk and arousal. That smell was so spicy, it was like a hot pepper that made his mouth water for more. He _needed_ more, he woke up with erections every morning and Chi-Chi did help some days by giving him what she had called a blowjob.

Goku had loved it, the first time he couldn't ever forget. Kami, how could he?

" _Wha-What are you doing?" Goku fumbled to say as he watched his wife slip down his stomach, her lips and tongue softly touching his abs with gentle touches, teasing him just enough. One hand slowly stroked his erection, the other squeezed his firm buttocks._

 _She smiled at him, "Goku you have incredible stamina." Her low eyes and pouting sexy lips that made him want to pull her face to his and kiss her until he needed to gasp for air. She slipped out her pink tongue and slowly trailed it around slowly teasingly around the head of his cock._

 _Goku's eyes went wide at the unique sensation, his hands hitting the bed as he watched her smile at him. "Goku this is another thing wives do for their amazing husbands. It's called a blowjob." She smiled as Goku hissed as her tongue slid up the side trailing along the pulsing vein._

" _O-Okay." He stammered as she told him it was something that wives did, then again wives did a lot of things apparently. "It feels really nice." He admitted as Chi-Chi giggled a bit._

" _We haven't even started honey, this is just teasing." She pressed her lips along his swollen length drawing up slowly to his tip pressing a kiss against his erection which twitched appreciatively. His fluid already leaking out just a bit as Chi-Chi brought her tongue to give a long lick sweeping up his little bit of his salty seed before giving him a positive moan of approval._

 _Goku watched as her head moved just over the top of his manhood, he didn't understand what she was going to do. But his wife wasn't going to tease him endlessly before she dropped her mouth around him and Goku's throat locked up as he found his lungs unable to expel air as Chi-Chi's mouth swallowed him. He couldn't imagine her being able to do something like that, but she did so, slowly, while her tongue caressed him on the inside, her lips sucking together tightly it was painful but felt so amazing._

 _Talking was impossible as her head bobbed up and down over him, feeling her warm mouth and tongue helped him forget everything else. Her eyes darted up to look at him and he saw the happiness because she was able to make him feel this way. His hands slipped to her head, threading along her black hair pressing against her sides. Chi-Chi chuckled, the vibrations traveling from her mouth and through him. Then she took him another step further, she pulled all the way up to this tip then in one full swift motion buried him down into her throat, her one free hand working his base that she couldn't put further down her throat._

 _He choked his hips bucking off the bed as he tried to push Chi-Chi's head down further but he managed to relax his digits allowing her to slide back. She gave him a grin, moving to trail her tongue along his side again. "Did that feel good?"_

" _Uh huh." He managed nodding, kami that felt amazing. "I was almost there,"_

" _Oh, then do it in my throat." She grinned before he could ask what she meant her mouth slipped back around him and she did it again. Goku's hands gripped the sides of her head as she breathed him in, her fingers twisting and rolling him just enough until he couldn't take it and cried out. His release exploded out and down her throat for several long moments, his stomach clenched and flexed together as he felt himself being sucked dry._

 _He felt her swallow almost drinking him until slowly his hands relaxed and she slowly pulled her head back up. A light pop escaping as a thin trail of her husband's seed dribbled out from her lips. She gave him a pure seductive smile as her tongue flicked out to lick it up, the act was so arousing that all of Chi-Chi's hard work evaporated as he hefted her up to straddle his hips. "Goku?" She spoke softly, wondering what he was doing but as she felt him nudging her entrance with his renewed erection she gasped. "Goku! It's morning we can't fool around."_

 _He looked up at her almost pleadingly. "Please, I-I need you. Please Chi-Chi."_

 _Her shock gave way to a little guilt as she knew she had sort of caused this, "I guess, just this once." She said her lips turning into a smile as she saw his eyes light up, and she slipped down his rigid shaft._

 _It took several more just this once, until they got out of bed. Dirty, sweaty, hot, and satisfied._

Now Goku looked from behind his wife, his hands were sweaty, and he felt himself liking his lips as he watched her fix breakfast, it was still heavy in the summer and the A/C just wasn't working. The heat didn't bother him at all, but his wife was planning on getting it fixed later. Though now she was fixing breakfast with nothing but a pair of satin purple panties and bra, the heat forming delicious sweat lines that ran down her back. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and she smelled wonderful. Her cooking along with a hint of arousal as she knew he was there staring at her.

Chi-Chi always desired being pursued and sought after, she told Goku that she wanted him to be a little more forward. Goku was a great lover but a woman wanted to be chased sometimes, she wanted to be the rabbit in eyes of a wolf. She could hear him panting, a slow heavy breathing male. Feeling the way his eyes were rolling over her curves, the extra form fitting panties, and bra that pressed her chest together. She often wondered if Goku was a boob or butt man, surprisingly he liked both of them equally. She wanted to turn around and wonder see just where he was focusing on but she'd be a little tease. After all a good wife kept her husband's eyes only on her, she set down the pan, letting the eggs cool before taking them off but as she did she slipped her hands up her hips gently pulling her underwear just that bit _tighter_ and she leaned forwards, her hips shoving backwards in an open invitation as she gently wiggled her bottom.

She had become a little perverted since being married, but it was a good thing as Goku liked it. Well he liked a lot of things she did, but there was one thing that kept her loving husband back. He didn't want to hurt her, he told her that he might lose control and accidentally hurt her. It was why Goku was always on the bottom, the world's strongest man forsook his own desires to climb atop her and fuck her, while it was nice being in control she wanted Goku to dominate her. She controlled so much, she just wanted to just be subject to the pleasure he gave her.

She wanted to feel her breasts shoved against the mattress as he shoved her head into the pillows and plough her from behind like an animal, or haul her up in his arms and just drive into her as if it was their first and last time together, leaving her to only to hold on and cling to him like a raft in a raging ocean.

Goku slowly walked forwards, he licked his lips as his mouth began to dry up. The creak of the wooden floors slowly leaving a groan as Goku's warm body slipped behind Chi-Chi. She said nothing but certain that he could smell just how aroused she was, she was feeling herself beginning to soak her panties as she knew this had to be the day, the moment where her husband would give them what they both needed. His heavy breathing came closer as his palms touched the sides of her thighs and rolled up her stomach with just a feather touch. She shivered as he drew her body slowly towards his own, the rigid lines of his abs drew up against her back.

His hands went further, cupping both of her breasts, the tips of his fingers finding her quickly hardening peaks that showed through the fabric. His gentle squeeze making her groan as she wanted more, her head rolled back along his shoulder as Goku dropped his lips to her neck. Softly kissing and licking at her salty skin while his hands kneaded her breasts. Her bottom rocked against his erection, feeling it press into the curve of her ass through the fabric of her underwear. He was so big it made Chi-Chi shiver with delight as she loved every single inch of him.

His teeth grazed along her neck, he had a thing for biting. But why he didn't know, Chi-Chi had whoomphed him a few times when he bit her while lazily feeling her neck with his lips. Not hard but she had complained she didn't like his biting, but he had gotten away with it a few times. When she was squeezing him so hard and crying out in ecstasy he sunk his teeth along her collar, leaving small holes but she hadn't noticed until the morning but then it was too late to complain.

His hands squeezed tighter as Chi-Chi's hands slipped up to hold his mass of black spikes. Gripping them as an anchor before Goku slowly slipped away her Bra, it fell at her feet leaving her exposed to more of his wonderful fingers. Pinching slightly her pert nipples making the slight jolt of pain overwhelmed by the pleasure that came later.

He sucked on the small wound he made along her neck until she licked at the side of his cheek, he answered her call quickly his mouth capturing her lips in a tight kiss as her tongue and his danced together. She moaned in his mouth as he continued working away on her chest, but he grunted as her bottom grinded against his own erection.

His one hand dropped down as the other swept around her body holding her close so that she might not leave his grip, the other spilling down between her small patch of black curls just above her womanhood. Goku's fingers sliding down before cupping her entire slit with his fingers. Her eyes popped open as he split her with two fingers while another two curled inside of her body making her hips buck forwards.

Goku purred as he felt Chi-Chi rocking against his fingers, each grind of her hip as he pleasured her, she returned it to him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body. Chi-Chi squeezed his head tighter pulling at the edges of his hair as Goku worked her body into a growing frenzy.

Her lips broke away as her hips bucked against his hand, each time his palm pressed against her clit, making the sensation spark up and down her spine. She could only hold onto her husband for all her worth as her voice and pants rose higher and higher. "Goku, Goku, GOKU!" She screamed as he pressed his lips against the side of neck tickling her skin with his tongue. "Kami! I-I!" She cried her eyes staring at the ceiling until it finally exploded, her legs tried to lock together as they lost the ability to hold herself upright. Goku's fingers still pumping in and out as she came, her juices covering his fingers and soaking her once clean underwear as she moaned being held up by the secure arm around her chest.

Goku smiled, pleased with himself as he held his wife who barely had the strength to keep herself on her own two feet. Though as she recovered he brought his fingers up to his mouth, it smelled divine and he had always been _occupied_ that he had never tasted what his wife. She had done the same for him, he found it fair to do the same. He brought his finger and licked at the juices and he tasted nothing but the sweet honey that was hers.

But he soon was without his treat but, as he looked at his wife's panting face he knew where to get more.

She yelped slightly as Goku hauled her up and over his shoulder like a caveman and back to the bedroom. Chi-Chi didn't mind being his prize, he had won her heart at the world martial arts tournament a second time. It was only fair that he still could treat like one, but as he dropped her on the bed she watched as Goku stood there looking down at her. Desire was written in his normal gentle eyes, his passion for his wife, burning with lust.

She felt her body shudder as he just loomed over her, his normal goofy smile gone as he licked his upper lip. He was ready to devour her and she was ready to let him take a bite. She sat atop their light purple sheets, the glow of the rising sun coming through the window to their left

He lifted up her legs, holding them high up before slipping down her thighs to pull away her soaked underwear slowly up her body. Until they were tossed to the side discarded with a smack against the floor. Goku grabbed both of her feet his thumbs tickling her gently but he moved his lips to kiss along the edge of her heel. He loved her well-formed and fighting figure, he licked along her ankle before slowly splitting apart her legs.

Chi-Chi had never been spread so wide like this it was making her blush as Goku had her legs as far apart as his arm span. "Goku?" her voice wavered. Her skin twitching as he brought his face between her legs.

"Just a taste. I need to taste you Chi-Chi."

He grasped the top of her thighs before settling into her dripping core. He had never been so intoxicated by a scent before. She gripped the back of a pillow behind her head, her mouth parting in a moan, as her hair fell all around her. The soft tingle of her brown hair around her breasts and side made her itch, but as she felt the warm inhalation of Goku's nose along her clit.

His tongue slipped out and played with her outer folds. Her grip on the back of the pillow increased as she let herself remain in place, as her legs quickly closed over his shoulders. He was over her body, licking, kissing, her body and drowning her in a world of lust. She felt his fingers tighten as his tongue pressed more against her swollen flesh. Until it finally dropped and slipped between her lips, sliding up and inside of her. Entering her she cried out at the sensation as she fell backwards her body bowing upwards as her hips were locked squarely in place. Her body was electrified as his tongue felt like it was making her melt all over him.

"Ah-! Ah-!" She cried out trashing as his tongue swirled back up and he sucked and played with her swollen nub. She writhed against the sheets her hands releasing the pillow that had nearly been ripped in half only to dig into the fabric of the sheets as Goku hiked her body up further, her legs locked and tensed around his shoulders as he twisted and tried to escape from this pleasure. Goku could feel her body reacting below him, but he couldn't stop himself, he loved the sounds of her mewls of pleasure that escaped her throat. He slipped his tongue back in, just enough to find that one spot that he had with his fingers. She was wet and ready, and offered him a piercing scream as he found her last buckle of resistance. She squirmed against him, pleasing for more with incoherent little sounds. Until her release came, pushing her body upwards into his mouth her legs locked tightly around his face.

He felt real desire. Not some feeling warm happiness that he had for years. He wanted her, all of her. The good and bad, the moments when she yelled and got angry at him, the others where he had her bent over his body fucking him.

She came, hard, her hands cupping her own breasts as they ached for some attention, rolling one of her nipples in her fingers. She exploded, and Goku drank every single drop that was his wife. She was rocked so hard by his tongue that she felt the tearing of the sheets beneath her until she felt herself go limp.

"Goku," She panted and gasped out as she felt his tongue lazily lapping at her entrance. She had never experienced that sensation before. She felt herself lowered to the bed as she heaved and panted like a marathon runner until her lips were occupied as Goku's mouth closed over hers, and she swallowed his kiss with her taste all over his tongue with a moan. Her eyes drifted shut as she experienced just him all over her.

"I Love you." She said as Goku slipped back from her lips that were slightly swollen from their passionate frenzy.

"I love you too Chi-Chi," He said and before she could realize it he thrust himself inside of her, ramming right to the hilt. She was so wet, the force of his thrust forced the air from her lungs. He gripped her hips, pulling her legs into back into a position as he fucked her hard, driving her into another wild frenzy of desperate desire.

"Kiss me," She gasped, hard pressed to breathe. She felt like she was going to die, but if that was the case she wanted Goku's lips against her own. Goku drove himself over, his wife's body pressed tighter allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as his mouth dominated her own.

Her fingers curled against the hard muscle of his back as Goku pressed deeper into her body.

"More." She mumbled against him as she found herself breathing again.

He withdrew almost his entire length before driving himself back into her, their bodies bouncing off the hard making the wooden bed frame rock and shake as the couple did not make love. But gave into their desires.

Goku felt himself lost, and he realized that his fears of hurting his wife were not to be worried about, he felt how she clung to him, as he was inside of her, his hard cock thrusting in and out of her with a burning intensity.

The music they made together was better than any symphony, dancing all over their sweaty skin, as they felt only each other in their world.

Rocked to the core for another time, Chi-Chi found herself biting the crook of Goku's neck as he just thrusted wildly. At that moment Goku's teeth buried into the same old wound as he came, Chi-Chi feeling his warm seed shooting deep inside of her womb for many long moments. He filled her up and as she felt him swelling inside of her.

He and her were locked together for a long while as they let the world around them come back. Slowly, Goku panted as did she, but he did not pull out of her, he didn't want it to end. And there was a way for that, his one hand slipped over towards the nightstand, digging around he pulled out two small green beans.

"What are you doing Goku?" She was still panting as she kissed the side of his cheek and lower along his collar bone.

"Getting ready."

He popped one into his mouth and swallowed it, and brought the next over towards Chi-Chi.

"Goku? That's a senzu bean why-" Her question stopped as his finger slipped it into her mouth.

"We've got all day," he grinned, making Chi-Chi's body heat up as she chewed on the bean.

Together the couple looked at one another with longing before Goku's renewed vigor and Chi-Chi's started the next session for the rest of the day and into the wee hours of the following morning.

 **:D**

 **R &R**

 **MB**

 **The End**


End file.
